Troublesome Woman
by PaleClouds
Summary: Rzecz dzieje się, kiedy to Loki przybywa, aby podbić Nowy Jork. Jednak, od razu na wstępie napotyka przeszkodę w postaci pewnej nieprzeciętnej kobiety - w zasadzie to zupełnie zwyczajnej, lecz o niezwyczajnym talencie do... śpiewu. /Miało być one-shot, ale ni mo / Cover nie mój
1. Big night in Big city

**Zaczęłam pisać to stosunkowo niedawno i najpierw szło mi bardzo łatwo, a potem opowiadanie zdechło na kilka dni, następnie obejrzałam po raz trzeci film "Thor: Mroczny świat", przy okazji podlewając się kilkoma drinkami i w stanie niezaprzeczalnego upojenia alkoholowego poczęłam znów pisać to gunwo. Uhh, nie wiem, co żem sobie myślała, jak to pisałam, ale wiedzcie, drodzy czytelnicy, że natchnienie przyszło do mnie po wielogodzinnym słuchaniu Reginy Spektor - w szczególności piosenek "How" i "Samson" (polecam bardzo mocno-gorąco-jak-tyłek-Levi'ego), a potem historia przyszła do mnie we śnie ;-;. Miało być "rejted EM", ale nie wiem jak to wyjdzie, bom jeszcze nie skończyła. Przewidziane jest około pięciu epizodów, może mniej, bo najpierw miał być to one-shot, ale wyszło mi zdecydowanie za długi wstęp itepe. Fabuła wlecze się jak pegaz z pourywanymi skrzydłami, ale niech Was to nie zrazi! Na razie pierwszy epek, pełniący również funkcję teasera, bo jest króciutki. Dalszy ciąg już mam, jednak nie do końca. Jutro wsadzę kolejny epek, a teraz już nie zanudzam i zapraszam do czytania.**

* * *

_Za głośno w starym zaułku,_

_pianista smaga ciszę,_

_po sercach, o przyjaciółko_

_biją nas białe klawisze._

Loki nie był zwyczajnym bogiem. W niczym nie przypominał swojego przybranego ojca Odyna, sprawiedliwego staruszka o surowym wyrazie twarzy, odzianego w złotą zbroję i roztaczającego wokół siebie aurę potęgi. Nie był wcale podobny do brata, gromowładnego Thora, majestatycznego wojownika, wielkiego, przystojnego, dobrotliwego. Obu mężczyzn nienawidził i zazdrościł im. Oni byli światłem, podczas gdy on, pozostawał cieniem za ich plecami. Loki nie był zwyczajnym bogiem. Był patronem kłamstwa i chaosu, mistrzem iluzji, wyniosłym potomkiem lodowych olbrzymów, którego Odyn i jego małżonka Frigga wzięli pod swój dach i wychowali prawie jak syna. Loki dorastał w wielkim pałacu, w królewskiej rodzinie, w pięknym świecie, jakim jest Asgard, lecz to nie był jego dom. Mężczyzna od najmłodszych lat czuł się tam obcy, wykluczany, nieszczęśliwy.

Teraz zaś, Loki był na szczycie.

Zstąpił na Ziemię, by zacząć tworzyć armię ludzi przemienionych w bezwolne sługi. Używał do tego różdżki wykorzystującej starożytną magię zmieniającą umysły, niszcząc tym samym wszystko, co jego brat, Thor, znał i kochał, bowiem Ziemia, zwana przez Asgardczyków Midgardem była umiłowaną planetą Gromowładnego, na której spędzał wiele czasu.

Gdy bóg kłamstwa stał na dachu jednego z wielu wysokich budynków, obserwując, jak upalny dotąd midgardzki dzień kończy się z wolna, czuł, że może wszystko. Ten dziwny świat wydawał się być idealny, aby zdobyć nad nim władzę. Ludzie byli słabi, wszystko, co umieli opierało się na skomplikowanych urządzeniach. Ani śladu magii, ani śladu wiary. Zapomnieli już o bogach, dlatego Loki był dla nich brutalnym przypomnieniem, jak malutkimi i żałosnymi są istotami. Stworzonymi do życia na kolanach.

Niebo ciemniało, powoli zaczynały się na nim pojawiać słabo widoczne, bledziutkie gwiazdy. Wielkie miasta miały to do siebie, że zatopione w światłach, w swej pysze, odcinały się od Wszechświata, a ludzie nie patrzyli w niebo, bo i tak nie mogli dostrzec gwiazd. Ludzie myśleli, że Ziemia jest wszystkim, a poza nią nie ma już nic wartego uwagi.

Na wąskiej, bladej twarzy Lokiego pojawił się lodowaty uśmiech. Zawsze miał ochotę się śmiać, gdy myślał o tym, jak głupi są mieszkańcy Midgardu.

Loki odwiedził już większość największych miast Europy, głównie stolic, przemieniając ludzi, budząc szacunek i strach, rozprzestrzeniający się szybko i skutecznie, tak, jak bóg chaosu się spodziewał. Teraz, czując się silniejszy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, patrzył z góry na ulice Nowego Jorku, miasta zatrutego, okaleczonego, a jednak wciąż rozrastającego się, tętniącego życiem, miasta, które nigdy nie zasypia i którego kanałami płynie grzech.

Bóg kłamstwa wziął głęboki oddech, napawając się okropnym, zanieczyszczonym powietrzem. Dla niego, pachniało zwycięstwem.

Uznawszy, że już wystarczy, obrócił się na pięcie i skierował się z powrotem ku drzwiom, które go tu przywiodły. Wszedł do rozklekotanej windy, wdusił odpowiedni przycisk końcem swej różdżki, na szczycie której tkwił błękitny kryształ, niezmiennie świecący przyduszonym blaskiem, po czym zjechał na dół, szybem przywracającym go światu, a kiedy już znalazł się na zewnątrz, postanowił rozejrzeć się po mieście, które już w zasadzie należało do niego. Nie bał się niczego, szedł sam, napawając się widokiem brudnych, zaludnionych, a jednak skrzących się tysiącami świateł ulic. Midgard był dziwną planetą, brzydkim, zanieczyszczonym światem, który posiadał jednakże swój urok. Idealna kwatera dla boga kłamstwa i chaosu, złożona z świateł, cieni, wielkich machin i mgły.

Loki postanowił zacząć podporządkowywać sobie Nowy Jork. Nie zastanawiając się, wszedł do jednego z budynków, nad którego drzwiami wisiał skrzący się napis, szyld baru. Wnętrze było ciemne, pachniało dymem papierosowym i alkoholem. Przy ciasno ustawionych stolikach siedzieli Midgardczycy, sącząc bursztynowy płyn z szklanek, który rzucał świetlne refleksy na surowych, brązowych ścianach. Twarze wszystkich były skierowane ku podwyższeniu, na którym stał wielki, czarny instrument. Fortepian. Przy mikrofonie stała midgardzka kobieta odziana w długą, srebrną suknię, która sprawiała wrażenie, jakby była utkana z światła księżyca. Ciasno przylegała do jej ciała, które miarowo poruszało się w rytm muzyki wygrywanej na klawiaturze fortepianu przez jakiegoś człowieka.

Loki już miał podejść do podwyższenia, odepchnąć tą midgardzką sukę i wygłosić przemowę, podczas której przemieniłby wszystkich klientów baru, tym samym zaczynając przejmować władzę nad tym dziwnym miastem, gdy kobieta zaczęła śpiewać. Bóg kłamstwa zmarszczył brwi i zaczął się jej przyglądać.

W miarę, jak jej głos rozchodził się po pomieszczeniu, jakieś dziwne fale energii płynęły wraz z nim. Delikatne włoski na przedramionach boga chaosu stanęły dęba. Nie mógł oderwać oczu od śpiewającej kobiety. Piosenka nie była szczególna. Historia nieszczęśliwej miłości, typowa dla Midgardczyków. Wysoki, czysty głos, momentami słodki, wypełnił uszy Lokiego, idealnie zgrywając się z dźwiękami fortepianu. Mężczyzna przestał myśleć, obserwując dziwną kobietę, której suknia, pokryta cekinami, odbijała bursztynowe światło, tworząc fantazyjne, wirujące wzory na jej smukłych dłoniach zaciśniętych na mikrofonie.

Ziemianka w swej kreacji wyglądała jak rzeźba z lodu. Jej niesamowicie długie włosy, najjaśniejsze, jakie kiedykolwiek widział Loki, spływały po bladych ramionach, biała skóra na dekolcie nie różniła się prawie kolorem od sukni, więc kobieta wyglądała, jakby stała tam naga, obsypana księżycowym pyłem, skąpana w świetle gwiazd. Loki uświadomił sobie, że to nie może być mieszkanka Midgardu. Impulsy przepływające po sali, skapujące ze słów wyśpiewywanych przez kobietę, były magią. Asgardczyk zastanawiał się, dlaczego nie zauważył tego od razu. Wykorzystując kilkusekundową przerwę w jej śpiewie, rozejrzał się szybko po sali. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w piosenkarkę jak w obrazek, z oczu Ziemianki po lewej płynęły łzy. Jej dłonie, ściskające szklankę z alkoholem, drżały.

Kobieta wznowiła swą pieśń, jej wysoki, przenikliwy głos wznosił się do nieba. Magnetyczna moc tego śpiewu zmusiła Lokiego do ponownego utkwienia w niej swego wzroku.

Wszystkie emocje i myśli odpłynęły, pozostała tylko ta kobieta, jej włosy, które wydawały się bladozłote w bursztynowym świetle baru, nieruchome oczy, czerwone usta i drobinki brokatu na jej dekolcie, ginące między piersiami. Loki powoli zapadał w trans. Niemalże czuł lepkie opary dekoncentrującej magii, które go otaczały, wydostające się z każdego słowa pieśni przepełnionej smutkiem i słodyczą. Bóg kłamstwa zacisnął zęby i siłą woli odepchnął od siebie natrętną energię. Czar okazał się być łatwy do złamania, po ułamku sekundy, czarnowłosy Asgardczyk mógł już swobodnie myśleć i rozglądać się po sali. Zauważył, że wszyscy obecni Ziemianie znaleźli się pod wpływem magii. Wpatrywali się pustym wzrokiem w śpiewającą kobietę, nie mrugając. Z każdej pary oczu płynęły mniej lub bardziej obfite strumienie łez. Loki zastanawiał się, kim jest ta wiedźma i po co to robi. Skryty w cieniu, skupiał się na coraz wyższym stężeniu magii kłębiącej się w pomieszczeniu, podczas gdy pieśń dobiegła do kulminacyjnego momentu. Palce mężczyzny grającego na fortepianie tańczyły gorączkowo po klawiszach, a śpiew kobiety na kilka sekund przerodził się w jeden ciągły, melodyjny krzyk. Przymknęła oczy, a na jej dłoniach ściśniętych w blade piąstki uwidoczniły się ścięgna. Cisza, która potem zapadła, wydawała się głośniejsza niż wszystkie dźwięki, krótka, jak trzaśnięcie bicza. Następnie pianista zagrał kilka ostatnich nut, a śpiewaczka zawtórowała mu, nucąc do mikrofonu.

Pieśń się zakończyła, a tym samym, zakończył się czar nieznajomej kobiety. Magia runęła w dół i rozprysła się, wyzwalając leciutkie wyładowania elektryczne. Lokiego przeszły ciarki, mrowiło go całe ciało i był pewien, że takie samo uczucie ma każda z obecnych w barze osób. Rozległy się brawa, piosenkarka ukłoniła się i zeszła ze sceny. Loki zmarszczył brwi. Ta kobieta go zaintrygowała. Chciał się dowiedzieć, kim ona jest i czy stanowi dla niego jakieś zagrożenie. Stało się dla niego jasne, że nie pochodzi ona z Midgardu i zastanawiał się, co ją tutaj sprowadziło. Poza wprawieniem w trans niczego nie spodziewających się ludzi, nie zrobiła nic, lecz bóg kłamstw nie był pewien, czy nie jest to część jakiegoś dalekosiężnego planu. Był zdezorientowany i sfrustrowany, nie lubił stanu niewiedzy. Zarzuciwszy swe plany o przemienieniu klientów w swe sługi, postanowił wpierw dowiedzieć się więcej o nieznajomej. Poprawił klapy marynarki, podniósł dumnie głowę i niespiesznie udał się w stronę baru.

* * *

**Za wszelkie błędy, powtórzenia, pokurwienie życiowe i trwałe ubytki w mózgu - przepraszam. Wiersz na początku to fragment "Mazurku Chopina" Kazimierza Przerwy-Tetmajera. Jakoś tak mi pasował do tego opowiadania, a w dodatku to jeden z moich ulubionych wierszy. Mam nadzieję, że się podobało i zapraszam do pisania recenzji w tym takim ślicznym, prostokątnym polu tekstowym poniżej XD**


	2. Troublesome woman

**Bez zbędnego pitolenia, oto część druga.**

* * *

Poprawił klapy marynarki, podniósł dumnie głowę i niespiesznie udał się w stronę baru.

\- Coś podać? - zapytał go Ziemianin stojący za ladą, którego twarz wciąż była mokra od łez. Loki oparł się wygodnie o blat i spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy, okolone zmarszczkami. Mężczyzna był w średnim wieku, miał mocno zarysowaną szczękę, śniadą skórę, a jego czarne niegdyś włosy obecnie były przerzedzone i upstrzone nitkami siwizny. Na skroniach pulsowały mu uwydatnione żyły. Bóg kłamstw uśmiechnął się ujmująco.

\- W sumie chciałem tylko zapytać, kim jest ta kobieta, która chwilę temu śpiewała. - przemówił uprzejmie, świdrując barmana wzrokiem stalowoniebieskich, zimnych jak lód oczu.

\- Ona? Och, to Lizzy. Zawsze u nas śpiewa. Jest niesamowita, prawda? - Ziemianin westchnął, po czym otarł z policzków ostatnie łzy. - Zawsze się rozklejam, choćbym nie wiem ile razy ją słyszał.

\- Od jak dawna tutaj występuje? - zapytał Midgardczyk, wtykając za ucho kosmyk swych kruczoczarnych włosów. Rysy barmana stężały.

\- Widzi pan, nie mam pojęcia. Pojawiła się z dnia na dzień i od razu miałem wrażenie jak by była tu od początku. W tej chwili trudno mi jest sobie przypomnieć, kiedy się zaczęło. Cóż, od tamtego czasu bar pęka w szwach. Wszyscy tu przychodzą, by choć przez chwilę jej posłuchać. Mamy wielu stałych klientów. Nic mnie nie obchodzi, kiedy dokładnie przybyła i skąd, dopóki mam z tego zyski, więc to naturalne, że zapomniałem.

\- Naprawdę? - Loki uniósł brwi. - Człowieku, takie rzeczy się pamięta.

\- Ja nie pamiętam i już. - odparł szorstko barman. - Rozumiem, że Liz jest cudowna, ale pańskie zainteresowanie jest zbyt... duże. Mogę wiedzieć, po co panu to wszystko?

Bóg chaosu był zirytowany. Nienawidził, kiedy ktoś odmawiał mu informacji, zawsze to była jego rola, jako znawcy wszystkich tajemnic. Poczuł narastającą wzgardę do opryskliwego Ziemianina i do tego całego świata. Już chciał nauczyć go szacunku, ściskając w rękach swą różdżkę, gdy dobiegł go rozbrzmiewający z tyłu głos.

\- Tim, mógłbyś zrobić mi drinka?

Loki odwrócił się naprędce, by napotkać przed sobą kobietę nazywaną przez barmana "Lizzy". Uśmiechnęła się do boga chaosu przepraszająco, po czym stanęła obok niego.

\- Proszę mi wybaczyć, jeśli przeszkodziłam. - odezwała się.

\- W zasadzie tylko rozmawialiśmy. - odparł chłodno Loki. Barman zwany Timem przez chwilę patrzył na Midgardczyka, lecz po chwili uśmiechnął się do śpiewaczki i zajął się nalewaniem dla niej alkoholu.

\- Jak ci się dziś podobało? - zagadnęła go pogodnie kobieta.

\- Byłaś niesamowita, jak zawsze. - odpowiedział z namaszczeniem barman, stawiając przed nią szklankę.

\- Ja również byłem zachwycony. - wtrącił Loki. Liz spojrzała na niego badawczo, po czym zaśmiała się, spuszczając skromnie wzrok.

\- Och, przesadza pan. - powiedziała, przysuwając do siebie popielniczkę. Usiadła na stołku barowym, a barman pospiesznie wyciągnął dla niej paczkę papierosów i zapalniczkę.

\- Dziękuję, Tim, właśnie miałam poprosić, byś mnie poczęstował. - przesunęła wzrok na Lokiego, który wpatrywał się w nią z nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Napije się pan ze mną? - zapytała. - Ja stawiam.

Loki zmarszczył brwi, lecz również zajął miejsce na stołku tuż obok niej i uśmiechnął się z niejakim przymusem.

\- Z miłą chęcią, pani...

\- Proszę mówić mi Liz. - odparła ta, pospiesznie. - Tim, kopsnij jeszcze jednego drinka.

\- W takim razie, moje imię jest Loki. - czarnowłosy bóg ułożył swą różdżkę na kolanach i oparł łokieć o blat baru. Kobieta zrobiła lekko zaskoczoną minę.

\- Świetne, naprawdę niespotykane. To tak jak ten bóg. - powiedziała ze szczerym zachwytem.

\- Och, to nic takiego. - stwierdził chłodno Midgardczyk. - Tam, skąd pochodzę, nie ma z kolei kobiet o imieniu Lizzy... - dodał już bardziej życzliwie.

\- W zasadzie to Elizabeth. - poprawiła odruchowo wiedźma. - Więc nie jesteś stąd?

Loki spojrzał na drinka, którego postawił przed nim barman, a potem posłał w stronę Liz ujmujący uśmiech.

\- Nie, przybyłem z... z daleka. - powiedział. - Ale dość o mnie, chciałbym zapytać cię o coś. Gdzie się tego nauczyłaś?

Kobieta poprawiła pospiesznie włosy, które z bliska wydawały się jeszcze jaśniejsze, niemal białe, po czym zapaliła papierosa. Nitki srebrzystego dymu unosiły się wokół jej twarzy, wypływały z pomiędzy palców. Liz zaciągnęła się i wypuściła powietrze zmieszane z mgłą.

\- Czego? - zaśmiała się serdecznie. Bursztynowe światła igrały w jej oczach i w drobinkach brokatu, które skrzyły się na jej twarzy, włosach i dekolcie. Twarz Lokiego zastygła, zmrużył tylko lekko powieki. Zastanawiał się, czy tylko grała głupią.

\- Tego, co robisz z ludźmi, kiedy śpiewasz. Tej magii. - powiedział powoli. Uśmiech na jej twarzy zrzedł.

\- Widzisz, nie jestem tego do końca świadoma. Myślę, że wysyłam... pewnego rodzaju sygnały. Czasami potrafię kogoś... popchnąć, do reakcji, której pożądam. Myślę, że to po prostu urok osobisty. - uśmiechnęła się, po czym machnęła bagatelizująco ręką. - Żadna tam magia, czy coś. Po prostu chciałabym, żeby ludzie się wzruszali, żeby im się podobało. Żeby coś zmieniało, tu. - dotknęła delikatnie palcem klatki piersiowej Lokiego. - W ich sercu.

Bóg kłamstw prawie parsknął śmiechem. To było niedorzeczne, jeśli myślała, że jej uwierzy, to grubo się myliła. Zmusił się jednak do łagodnego uśmiechu, po czym spuścił wzrok.

\- Rozumiem. - powiedział tylko, chociaż nie rozumiał ani na jotę. Twarz Elizabeth rozpromieniła się w uśmiechu. Kiedy ona dokańczała papierosa, drżała między nimi cisza. Loki obserwował jej ruchy, szczupłe nadgarstki, wargi zostawiające czerwoną obwódkę na ustniku. Ta kobieta go irytowała. Chciał się dowiedzieć, co naprawdę było jej celem we wprowadzaniu Ziemian w trans, kiedy się tutaj znalazła i czy będzie musiał ją zlikwidować jako przeszkodę w jego własnych planach. Nienawidził tajemnic, których on sam nie był źródłem. Zdecydował się spróbować swojego drinka i doszedł do wniosku, że smakuje jakimiś ziemskimi owocami cytrusowymi. Zadał sobie po raz pierwszy pytanie, do czego to wszystko prowadzi. Gdyby był lekkomyślnym głupcem, jak jego przybrany brat Thor, złapałby za różdżkę i przejąłby w mig kontrolę nad jej umysłem, lecz coś mu mówiło, że to nie jest dobry pomysł. W jej obecności nic nie wydawało się być dobrym pomysłem.

* * *

**Tym oto optymistycznym akcentem kończymy drugi epek. Pozostał mi tylko trzeci i trzeba pisać to gunwo dalej ;-;**

**Ehh, życie nie ma sensu.**

**Proszę o reviewy w tym takim uroczym prostokąciku poniżej i pozdrawiam mocniuteńko.**


	3. Can ya feel the magic?

**Znowu jestem napierdzielona, ehh. Kiedy możesz pisać tylko po pijaku, to wiedz, że coś się dzieje. Poza tym, czy tylko ja zauważyłam, że te rozdziały są coraz krótsze? W każdym razie, skończyło mi się to, co już miałam napisane i musiałam coś dodać, więc od tej pory będzie trudniej i nie sądzę, by kolejne części pojawiały się tak jedna po drugiej. Ale mam nadzieję, że pocieszy Was to, że jesteśmy już w połowie (chyba) i ta katorga się skończy. No dobra, bo już prawie nie wtrafiam palcami klawiaturę. Zapraszam do czytania.**

* * *

Gdyby był lekkomyślnym głupcem, jak jego przybrany brat Thor, złapałby za różdżkę i przejąłby w mig kontrolę nad jej umysłem, lecz coś mu mówiło, że to nie jest dobry pomysł. W jej obecności nic nie wydawało się być dobrym pomysłem.

Elizabeth skończyła palić papierosa. Ujęła w dłoń kosmyk włosów i poczęła bawić się nim, okręcając wokół palca. Spojrzała na Lokiego spod przymrużonych powiek, zastygła tak na chwilę, a potem przemówiła.

\- Widzę cię tutaj po raz pierwszy. Dawno przybyłeś do Nowego Jorku? - spytała.

\- Cóż, przyjechałem raptem parę godzin temu. - wyjaśnił zdawkowo czarnowłosy bóg. Kobieta uniosła szklankę do warg i zaczęła pić swojego drinka. Nie minęła nawet chwila, a dno pustego naczynia stuknęło o blat.

\- Sprawy zawodowe? - rzuciła, uśmiechając się. Oblizała wargi koniuszkiem języka.

\- Można tak powiedzieć. - uciął Loki. Odwrócił od niej wzrok, po czym wznowił picie napoju, który postawiła mu kobieta. Jego oczy błądziły po ścianach, na których drżały różnokolorowe refleksy świetlne, jakie rzucały butelki ustawione za barem. W pomieszczeniu nie było nawet śladu magii, od której jeszcze niedawno powietrze aż gęstniało. Po raz kolejny zmarszczył brwi. Cholera, gdyby tylko wiedział, jak zdobyć o niej więcej informacji. Mogła okazać się przeszkodą, ale też pożyteczną pomocą w jego planach. Musiała istnieć jakaś droga. Pił niespiesznie swojego drinka, podczas gdy Liz paliła drugiego papierosa. Kiedy skończył, odstawił szklankę na blat i przeczesał palcami włosy. Dobiegały go przytłumione głosy klientów, brzęk szkła, oraz cichy pomruk samochodów za drzwiami baru. Był znużony i zirytowany. Nie wiedział, co tu jeszcze robi, podczas gdy powinien przejmować władzę i zdobywać popleczników.

\- O czym myślisz?

Spojrzał na Elizabeth. Siedziała obrócona w jego stronę, założywszy nogę na nogę i przyglądała mu się z ciekawością, jednocześnie obracając palcami szklankę stojącą przed nią.

\- Zastanawiałem się, kim jesteś. Pierwszy raz w życiu słyszałem, żeby ktoś tak śpiewał. - odparł gładko. Mówiąc to, patrzył jej w oczy, próbując coś z nich wyczytać. Bezskutecznie. Albo naprawdę była tylko Ziemianką, która jakimś sposobem potrafiła używać magii, albo umiała cholernie dobrze ukrywać swoją tożsamość. Liz się zaśmiała.

\- A ty, kim jesteś? Pierwszy raz w życiu widzę taki gadżet. - wskazała dłonią na różdzkę, która leżała na kolanach Lokiego. O ile to możliwe, mężczyzna zirytował się jeszcze bardziej. _Suka_, pomyślał, świdrując ją mało przyjaznym wzrokiem. Jasnowłosa kobieta zaśmiała się jeszcze raz, unosząc dłonie w kapitulującym geście.

\- Dobra, nie pytałam. - powiedziała, po czym uśmiech trochę jej zrzedł, kiedy ujrzała, że twarz Lokiego nie stała się przez to ani trochę bardziej życzliwa. Dalej wpatrywał się w nią twardo, a jego usta zamieniły się w cienką kreskę. - Daj spokój. - rzuciła. - Rozluźnij się. - widząc, że to nie zadziałało, westchnęła.

\- Zdecydowanie potrzebujesz kolejnego drinka. - stwierdziła, po czym dodała głośniej - Tim? Podałbyś jeszcze dwa.

Kiedy szklanka pojawiła się przed bogiem chaosu, od razu za nią złapał i zaczął pić, tylko po to, żeby nie musieć patrzeć na Elizabeth. Nakazał sobie w myślach, by się uspokoił, lecz to nie zmniejszyło jego irytacji. Jak śmiała? Loki wiedział, że niepotrzebnie zadawał pytania wprost, cóż, po znawcy wszystkich tajemnic można było się spodziewać bardziej subtelnego zachowania, lecz to nie była jego wina, że ta kobieta wzbudziła w nim tak wielką ciekawość. Musiał się o niej czegoś dowiedzieć. Cóż, o ile było mu wiadomo, to nie wydawało się naturalne dla Midgardu, że zwykła kobieta potrafiła używać magii. Mogło mu to zaszkodzić w jego planach co do Nowego Jorku. W miarę picia drinka, zaczął czuć coraz większe odprężenie. Irytacja i niezdecydowanie powoli ustępowały, a jego spięte mięśnie poczęły się rozluźniać. Kątem oka spojrzał na Elizabeth i poczuł się zmieszany. Świdrowała go wzrokiem w wielkim skupieniu, a dłonie złożyła na podołku, ściśnięte w blade piąstki. Jasna cholera! Używała na nim magii. Wezbrała w nim wściekłość. Już miał przełamać zaklęcie, lecz poczuł, jak energia wokół niego gęstnieje, a chłodne strumienie uspokajającej magii wspinają się po jego szyi, twarzy, ustach, aż w końcu poczuł je także w umyśle i zarzucił ten zamiar. Przymknął oczy i całkowicie się uspokoił. Tak, teraz było mu lepiej. Po chwili, czar opadł, a jego myśli odzyskały ostrość. Postanowił nie działać pochopnie, póki nie dowie się czegoś o Liz, a chciał to zrobić za wszelką cenę. Zrozumiał, że wcześniejsze zaklęcie było tak łatwe do złamania, gdyż zostało przeznaczone dla Ziemian, którzy z reguły byli podatni na magię, o której nie mieli zielonego pojęcia. Loki, jak gdyby nigdy nic, powrócił do picia swojego drinka. Zobaczył, że Liz również się rozluźniła i zajęła się tym samym. Minęło parę sekund i odłożyła pustą szklankę na kontuar.

* * *

**Krótko, dupnie, ale dobrze, że chociaż na temat, ehh.**

**Standardowo - czekam na reviewy, załączam pozdrowienia, i, niech to szlag, znów trzecia rano a ja na fanfiction siedzę. Źle ze mną, meh.**


End file.
